All Mine
by Loveless Loner
Summary: It is just randomness from my messed up mind. Enjoy. Rated M. Warning: Bondage, Sex, Fighting, uhh and Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, I do own the OC though. It's a PWP  Porn with out plot


It was a nice quiet night for Morrigan; she had finished her mission for Pien, and was now taking a break before going back to that hell hole she had to call home. For now, she rested in the tree tops looking at the stars. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. In hindsight a stupid idea being the only one without a partner but, it was just so calm and soothing she didn't get much peace and quiet back at the hideout. Besides Pien wasn't expecting her to be back for another 2 days and from where she was at and with her speeds it would only take her 1 at the most. Plus her day of birth was coming up. She had earned a break. Yawning loudly she lay down and closed her eyes. Falling into a light sleep, as she always did, it was short lived though as she picked up the smell of the Janshinist and the seamstress. Letting out an aggravated growl she got up and went to see what they were arguing about or what they wanted.

"Just go get her Hidan." Kakuzu ordered, "You're wasting time and time is money."

"You go get her if you're so fucking worried about time. She's still mad at me!"Hidan yelled at him.

"It's not my fault you can't get along with her."

"Asshole you know we get along just fucking fine."

"Then why would she be mad at you?"

"None of your fucking business just, go get her!" Letting out another aggravated growl,

"Too late, I'm here. What the fuck do you want?" She said pissed off even more now that she had been reminded that she was mad at Hidan for trying to spy on her. Honestly she didn't care anymore but, he could have asked.

"Pien wants you back now, mission done or not."

"Aw well you go tell Pien that I'm taking a vacation. I need one before I lose my sanity." She flipped her wrist turning around and walking away from them and away from the hide-out.

"Pien said to take you back there. And I don't want to waste any more time." Rolling her eyes she turned back around and slowly walked to and past them.

"Fine but, I'll go at my own damn pace." Kakuzu growled,

"Hidan pick her up. We're going back at my pace." Hidan smirked and went to grab her and throw her over his shoulder. She turned around before he got there.

"No, don't you dare throw me over your fucking shoulder like a dead body." He grabbed her shoulders and swooped his hands under her knee's carrying her bridal style.

"How about this?"

"Fine." She said leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes again.

"How long has it been sense you last slept? You're not putting up much of a fight." Hidan asked taking off alongside Kakuzu.

"Eh," she shrugged, "at least a few days like 4 maybe? I don't count them."

"Was the mission that hard for you?" Kakuzu asked smirking behind his mask.

"No, I just wanted to visit the town. You know make some friends." She said giving Kakuzu the suggestive look. Kakuzu looked at Hidan. He may not always like the guy but, he knew a lot about him. Like the fact he wanted to be her first and only. _Well it looks like that's out of the picture for him_. He laughed in his head.

"Anyone good?" Hidan asked casually

"Yeah." She smirked, "I had to chase this one chick for like 3 miles but, it was worth it watching her die."

"Did you take out a whole town?"

"Nah, just a few people."

"Morrigan a few to you is a lot to others."

"No really it was only 6 females and 4 males. They just didn't have my type." She huffed closing her eyes again. _Well, Hidan you just might have a shot. If you don't fuck it up. _"Now shut the fuck up. I'm sleepy." She commanded and used Hidan as a pillow cuddling up next to him more. Hidan smirked at the contact. After a few minutes they could both tell she was sound asleep and not going to wake up anytime soon.

"You ever going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you don't you'll be losing your money."

"Fucking shut up." Sighing Kakuzu shut his mouth, for the time being. It was a few hours later when it got dark and they decided to make a camp. Hidan tried, and failed, to put Morrigan down gently. He ended up dropping her a little.

"Owe. Nice fucking wake up call. Damn Hidan that hurt." She somewhat whined at him while sitting up. She looked around, "Why the FUCK did you wake me up if you're making camp?" She asked now pissed. Hidan held up his hands in defense,

"It was a fucking accident." He said sitting down harshly.

"Just because you get off on pain doesn't mean the rest of us do." She growled getting up and sitting away from him.

"No, you just get off on giving it to others." Hidan retorted without thinking.

"Hmm, sounds like you two would have fun in bed." Kakuzu added his two cents.

"Shut up!" They both screamed at him. Then looked at each other. Hidan sighed and closed his eyes while Morrigan grumbled, glaring at the sky. Kakuzu shook his head at them and sat down to doze off.

"Morrigan." Hidan whispered after a few minutes of silence. She was still glaring at the sky, and promptly ignored him. "Morrigan?" He tried a little louder. "Morrigan fucking answer me!" He almost yelled. She turned her head to face a tree and memorized the pattern of the bark. "Morrigan!" He yelled this time starting to get up.

"Morrigan answer him so I can sleep!" Kakuzu yelled pissed that he had been woken up.

"WHAT?" She screamed at them both turning to face them.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hidan asked sitting back down.

"Fuck you, Hidan." Kakuzu said mad that, that was why he had been woken up.

"About that? No. But you could have fucking asked." She shrugged, "About dropping me, yes. I was having a really good dream." She crossed her arms and looked back at the tree.

"I fucking said I was sorry."

"We all know you don't mean it. Since when have you ever been sorry for anything?" She said getting up and walking towards the hide-out. "I don't need sleep, or to be around you guys. I'm going back now." She growled storming off. Kakuzu sat up, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep. Hidan didn't even get up to go after her he just sighed in self pity.

"Dumb ass that was the part where you were supposed to go after her." Kakuzu shook his head while looking at Hidan.

"How the fuck would I know that? It looks like she wants to be as far away from me as she possibly can, right now." Hidan looked at her still barely visible form.

"It may _look_ that way right now but, she really wants you to go after her."

"Fine, but if she hates me for it I'm blaming you." Hidan sighed getting up.

"Finally I can get some sleep." Kakuzu smirked going back to sleep.

Hidan ran after her catching up in only a few seconds, for all she was doing was walking. "Look," He started, "I said I was sorry and I fucking meant it. I was trying to put you down and you fell out of my hands a little early." He explained _I hope to Janshiin that I never have to fucking do this again._ He thought in his head.

"Why did you come after me?" She asked not mad, but curious.

"I swear! I thought you wanted to be as far away from me as you could! But Kakuzu said it only looked that way and then I came and." He stopped his once in a life time ramble. "Did you want me to?"

"Kind of." She smiled, "I'll have to thank Kakuzu later." She laughed and continued to walk. Hidan followed her.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked casually.

"Go back to the hide-out. See what the fucking asshole wants, then go to my room." She shrugged.

"Oh, would you like company in your room?"

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my Hidan!" She laughed. Hidan raised an eyebrow,

"_Your Hidan_?" He asked smirking, she looked away,

"What?"

"Getting possessive?" He asked laughing, she sighed,

"No, I can only be possessive over what's mine." She replied in a slightly snooty tone.

"So, you want me to be yours?" He asked smirking, he liked this, he could make it seem like she was infatuated with him when it was really the other way around.

"I never said that."

"No but it was implied."

"I might." She smirked and took off running. He smirked and followed,

"Playing cat and mouse?"

"Yes but, who's the cat and who's the mouse?" She asked taking off again.

"I'm the cat, little mouse." He laughed grabbing for her. She ducked and laughed,

"As if! I'm the dominate one!"

"You wish."

"Want me to prove it?" She asked stopping in a small clearing. Hidan gave a cocky grin,

"Go ahead and fucking try." She tackled him to the ground,

"I'll not only prove it on the battle field but in love as well." Hidan blushed,

"How did-"

"I gave Kakuzu some valuables." She giggled pining him down. Hidan grinned. "Now to prove me right and you wrong." She smirked and started to kiss him, slamming her lips down onto his, he grunted in response trying to shove his tongue into her mouth. Pulling away she was still smirking, "I don't think so." She waved her finger in his face. He growled,

"I am going to rape you."

"One problem with that, Hun." She laughed, "You can't rape the willing."

"That's what rope and no lube are for." He smirked flipping them over so he was dominate.

"Owe. That would hurt."

"That's the idea." He laughed his insane laugh.

"Yeah but, you have to catch me first." She laughed and even crazier laugh, he looked at her confused.

"I think I have already done that." He motioned down to her pinned body,

"Yes you think that, but I know otherwise!" She said melting into the shadow Hidan had created over her. He could hear her laughter coming from 3 different directions. "You can't catch what you can't follow!" Her voice rang out from 6 different areas. He lept at the shadow he heard her voice coming from and fell into it. "No fair! You cheated!" She whined her voice coming from all around them.

"No," He looked left to right, "I made it more fair. You fucking cheated."

"No, I am just using my skills to win. There was no rules against that."

"There are no fucking rules. All's fair in love and war." Hidan said lunging for a spot he saw movement in. Only to be caught in a net of shadows.

"You do realize this is my realm any thing I want to happen happens." She laughed coming into his view. "So jumping into here wasn't very smart." She cut his arm slowly. He grunted in pleasure. "I have you right were you don't want to be." She laughed; she pulled the small blade back down his arm.

"I know this is as much as a turn on for you as it is for me." He laughed. Licking his lips looking at her. "And that I could beat you in a battle of strength." At this she began laughing,

"He never told any of you did he?" She laughed even more letting him out of the net and her shadow realm. She was on the ground laughing so hard she was crying. Foreplay forgotten for the moment he became confused.

"Who never told us what?"

"Pien never told you all about me!" She barked out laughing. "Man THAT is funny." She wiped her eyes. "I have to go talk to him now. You can follow if you want. Or go back and get Kakuzu and wait until morning." Kakuzu ran past them.

"No time we have to stay away from the hide out. We have followers." He motioned back over his head. Morrigan looked over her shoulder to see the troublesome team she kept running into and the shadow using newbie.

"Hey Hidan didn't you kill that guys sensei? Or whatever?" Morrigan threw he thumb over her shoulder at Shikamaru. Hidan looked thought full for a moment.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"The one where you got to do your ritual on him then they tried to blow you up and all the damage went to the guy then you stabbed your leg and blah, blah. That guy."

"Oh, yeah. You remember a lot."

"Eh it's a curse."

"HEY!" The blonde haired kid yelled.

"That's rude." Morrigan turned to them, "I was talking; you couldn't have waited a few more seconds before interrupting?" Her body now fully faced them. "And honestly I thought shinobi were supposed to be smart. You only brought 4 people to take me on? Then again you most likely thought you were only going to face these to losers." She now pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"I call the," She put up her hands to form quotations, "shadow user, and the masked guy, and the pink haired girl, and Blondie." She smiled.

"That's all of them. Fucker I want at least 1!" Hidan yelled at her. She turned to look at him giving him a pouting face,

"But you know it turns me on." Hidan looked at her angrily.

"Fine but I get you later." He growled crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid. She smiled looking at Kakuzu,

"If you take too long I am going to help." He said sitting down.

"Aw but I like to take my time. It makes thing more," She shivered, "pleasurable."

"Shut-Up!" Shikamaru yelled, "I'm not facing you! I want to avenge my sensei!" He pointed at Hidan. Morrigan humped,

"You want him you're going to have to get threw me."

"That won't be too hard with all 4 of us fighting you!" Blondie yelled at her smirking.

"I don't plan on fighting you all at the same time, stupid." She said raising her hand and the other three were swallowed by their shadows. "I'll bring you out one at a time. So try to work on a plan while you're in there." She sighed disappointed.

"I'll kill you!" Shikamaru yelled but made no move to attack her. Morrigan tapped her foot.

"Oh come on!" She yelled after 20 seconds of waiting, growling she ran at him. He did a few signs with his hand, in the few seconds it took her to run over to him and raise her hand to hit him he had her in a shadow possession jutsu. She sighed dropping he head. "I knew that would come back and kick me in the ass when I taught it to him but nooo, he was cute and mother wanted me to mate with someone. Too bad I never did." She sighed Hidan perked up at the news. "You have no idea who I am!" He voice changed demonic lifting her head up quickly Shikamaru saw glowing red eyes, no pupil, no white part, no anything just red. It shocked him. "I could kill you but since you are _his_ descendant I won't. But that doesn't mean you won't suffer for you insolence." She took a step forward and he did as well. He broke the jutsu thinking she had gain control over it. She took another step and still he took on as well. "It's not nice being on the receiving end it is?" She laughed her hair lifting up around her and floating like there was no gravity around her. His eyes slowly got bigger as she slowly got closer. He was trying to think of a way out of it. He tried moving of his own accord and found he could move his upper body all he wanted but his lower half was controlled by her. He knew it took more of his chakra when his captive struggled so he struggled against her with all his might. "You honestly think you can make me use all of my chakra? I have more than you can even think of." She laughed standing right in front of him. He pulled out a kunai swinging it at her face; she made no move to block it. It cut cleanly threw her right cheek, slicing it open. He could see her fangs forming in her mouth. She licked it, slowly running her tongue over it, almost like she was savoring it. "Oh, it's been such a long time since someone has made me taste my own blood." She put her hand over her cheek and a dark light surrounded the underside of her hand when she pulled it away the wound was gone. He stared at her. He swung his arms at her a few more time. He stopped to see the damage he had done. Her face was covered in deep gashes. Her eye was almost falling out her nose falling off her face and her top was almost at the point of falling off. Her arms had small nicks in them. She laughed her mouth opening a bit more since he had now cut both sides. Slowly the wounds closed. "You would think after the first time the smartest one in the group would have realized I can't be hurt like that." She laughed harder letting him free of her shadow possession. He jumped back putting distance between them. She stopped laughing, "You are boring." She raised her hand using his own shadow to piercing him threw is stomach. It wasn't a death blow but it could lead to it if no one tended to it soon. She polished her nails on her almost torn shirt.

"Next," She said bored out of her mind. While the pink haired girl flew out of the ground she turned to Kakuzu, "I need a new shirt." She said simply,

"Go buy it with your own damn money."

"No, because you owe me money and this is what I want." She glared at him. The pink haired girl looked horrified at Shikamaru.

"What did you do to him? You monster!" She screamed, by this time Morrigan was out of her somewhat demonic state. She shrugged looking at her nails again,

"Stabbed him threw the stomach. He'll live, as long as you can defeat me and take him back before he dies of blood lose." She looked at them, "I say he has about 2 hours. Too bad you don't." She grinned and ran at her. Sakura screamed and punched the ground breaking it all up. Morrigan jumped from broken rock to broken rock still on a crash course to her.

"I'll kill you!" Morrigan laughed,

"That's what your friend said now look at him. He didn't do a good job." She laughed hitting Sakura pushing her away from Shikamaru. Hidan laughed,

"He tried." He continued to chuckle. Morrigan looked over at them,

"He did try though. It's more than I can say for her. She's so weak, always being a burned to others. She can't even protect the ones she cares about, let alone herself." Morrigan said in a mocking sad voice. Sakura growled/yelled and charged at her, fist raised. Morrigan opened her arms and turned her head to the side giving Sakura a clear shot at her. Making contact Morrigan could feel the extra chakra she had put into it. It broke her jaw. After crashing into 3 trees she got up and quickly walked back. "That was pretty good." He voice came out messed up as her jaw was still broken, she popped it back into place," To bad you need more than pretty good to beat me!" She walked over to her. Sakura punched her this time though all Morrigan did was move barley a few inches. "That broke 3 ribs." Morrigan let her know. Sakura punched her arm, "Well now that's broken too." She hit Morrigan in the jaw breaking it again. "You know," Morrigans voice came out slightly slurred once again, "This is boring." She used her good hand and popped it back into place, straighten out her arm and picked Sakura up by her hair. She turned to the other two,

"Either one of you want her as a pet?" She asked holding her up higher, all Sakura did was scream and punch randomly at her.

"No." Kakuzu rolled his eyes,

"The only one I want is you. And I want you now." Hidan growled.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and pulled out a stiletto. She threw Sakura on the ground and pinned her down. Quickly she began making deep gashes all up and down her body. "There now you have a few hours to live as well. Why don't you go join your dying friend?" She smirked and threw her at Shikamaru she landed on top of him, both let out a grunt. "I kind of want them to live. I'll leave that up to the others." She pulled both hands up and out came Kakashi and Naruto.

"What did you do to them?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry they aren't dead yet. But if you don't take them back right now they will be." Morrigan smirked messing with her ribs, a loud pop was heard. "Isn't that a hard choice? Either stay here and fight me to get your revenge or save your friends." She let out a truly evil laugh. "Hurry," She said walking over to them and looking down at them, "It looks like they only have an hour now." She laughed. "What will you do? Pursue me or save them?" She asked jumping back to Hidan and Kakuzu. And they took off. Growling Naruto picked up Sakura while Kakashi picked up Shikamaru. Laughing while running she stopped when they were about 2 miles away. "They're not going to follow us." She said taking a deep breath, even if your immortal it's hard to run and laugh at the same time. Hidan came up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle whispering, even though Kakuzu could still hear them,

"I want to fuck you right here and now." She moaned lightly,

"That sounds so dirty," She pulled out of his grasp, "To bad I don't like fucking in the dirt." She made a face. Kakuzu laughed,

"Well then let's get back to Pien so you two can fuck all you want in her room." He said taking off again. Hidan pouted,

"That sounds like a good idea." She smirked at him, "And who says we have to talk to Pien first?" He smirked,

"I fucking love you."

"Love you too." She said taking off. He quickly followed, they made it back to base but as soon as they got in the door there was Pien tapping his foot madly.

"Don't get pissy at me we ran into some fun." She smirked,

"You could have taken care of them in no time at all and been here an hour ago."

"Oh shut the fuck up. I don't care what you want. I want a break and to fuck someone." She crossed her arms. Pouting like a little kid when they wanted their way.

"You can as soon as I tell everyone about you. It's time they know. _HE said so._" He whispered the last part to her.

"AW!" She whined high pitched right into his ear, "Can't it wait? I just got turned on and then we came back here and I want to fuck him!" She whined getting ready to throw a tantrum.

"To bad," Pien growled "I don't want to do this anymore than you do." He said crossly. Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"Fine then I can at least play with him." She said not negotiating and walked off to the meeting room where they all talked about shit and she didn't pay attention. She grabbed Hidan and pulled him after her. He was bitching not at her just bitching about it. She shoved him down in the chair that was in the corner farthest from the door. She sat down her legs going behind the chair. She kissed him lightly while waiting for everyone else. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, while they fought for dominance the others piled in pissed off. Until they saw the show. Hidan was grinding up against her while still trying to win dominance. Ignoring them, and still waiting for the rest, Morrigan bite his lip drawing blood. Smirking at him she sucked his blood. She could feel how hard he was but, neither of them were willing to actually fuck on the table in front of everyone. Morrigan grind down onto him while messing up his hair. Finally Itachi and Kisame came in, while Kisame started to drool Itachi rolled his eyes. Pien walked in behind them, he cleared his throat loudly. Morrigan opened an eye to look at him but, didn't make a move to stop. Pien glared at her,

"Stop. Now." He growled,

"Go fuck your blue haired whore." She said getting off of Hidan's lap just to be pulled back on, only sitting sideways this time. She wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her fingers threw his messed up hair. His hand went down to her ass and started to move around in circles. She licked her lips looking at him dangerously.

"The reason we are here," He gave a look to Morrigan, whom interrupted him,

"Is because you have no clue what the fuck I am. No I am not like Hidan or any of you. I am-"

"MORRIGAN!" Pien growled at her,

"What? The sooner they know they sooner we can leave."

"Yes but I am going to tell them not you." She pffted and went back to licking Hidans jaw. Rolling his eyes and mad that he lost the luminous mystery glow about the whole thing. "She going through heat right now. She is a demon."

"Wait wouldn't that mean she is a huge beast?" Morrigan laughed,

"Yeah you would think that wouldn't you? No I can change form at will. Some demons can others can't. Just like you pathetic mortals some can do jutsu's others can't." She stuck out her tongue which Hidan sucked into his mouth. She growled into the kiss,

"Any other questions?" Pien asked,

"Do you have any weakness? Like when Hidan loses his head he needs someone to get it for him?" Itachi asked looking at her. Pulling away she growled and grabbed his sword she cut herself in two Right underneath her breast. The top of her body fell off onto the floor. She looked at her still standing bottom half,

"Kick his ass." She crossed her arms her legs walked over and kick Itachi in the back. "Now come back here." And they walked back over to her. Her legs sat down and she used her arms to push her upper half onto her lower half. Shadows wrapped around her and she got up on her own the shadows leaving her and she was fine only her outfit was ruined. "Next one."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Dragon, Elemental but I have a natural talent for Darkness, and other. I'm a mix." She said handing Itachi his sword back and sitting back onto Hidans lap. She rested her head onto his shoulder and he licked around her ear, which was pointed at the tip. "I'm leaving think of more questions to ask once you see me again." She said pulling Hidan with her and out the door. They all looked at Pien,

"How long does her heat last?"

"I have no idea." He sighed shaking his head. They all let out a groan.

Running to her room Hidan picked her up while biting her ear as she opened the door. He walked in and slammed her back against the door shutting it. He shoved a hand up her skirt and ripped her panties off. Throwing them randomly down on the ground he started to rub her pussy. She let out little gasps and mews as he attacked her neck. Not wanting to wait any more he shoved a finger inside her wiggling it around. The intrusion felt different but so good to her.

"M-more." She moaned out. He smirked against her neck as he bit the spot where her neck and left shoulder connected, while putting in another finger. She let out a loud moan. He pulled his teeth on her neck casing the skin to rip slightly. "You kn-know you just marked me as yours forever." She moaned out. His eyes became smaller and he pulled away.

"Mark me." He shoved his neck up into her face. "Mark me," He growled out. She sniffed his neck then bite him hard, a little above where he had bitten her. Both the marks burned for a second but they were enjoying each other so much they barley felt it.

"I want you, now." She whined, smirking he pulled her off the door and threw her onto her bed ripping off everything. She growled and took off his cloak, then ripped off everything else. Well his pants, he didn't wear a shirt. She looked down at his length, licking her lips she crawled to the end of the bed where he was standing. She reached out her hand grabbing it. She licked his tip, pre-cum on her tongue she looked up at him, "You taste good." She licked her lips then took him into her mouth, he laughed and groaned as she swirled her tongue,

"What happened to wanting me?"

"I do." She spoke past the hardness in her mouth, "And this is still you." She sucked hard. He let out another groan,

"If you keep that up, I'll cum in your mouth."

"That's the idea." She smirked taking more of him into her mouth. Didn't she have a gag reflex? Was a question that went thru his mind. Until she sucked in her cheeks and bobbed her head back and forth on him. With a loud grunt he spilled his seed into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed it licking the few drops that came out her mouth. "Yummy." She smirked looking up at him.

"You look so hot." He said putting her on all fours and making her put her ass in the air. He spread her lips to look at her, "Lift your ass up more." He said pulling it up some more. He looked at her for a few seconds,

"Don't stair!" She whined at him,

"It's so beautiful, you're so beautiful." He said then shoved his thumb into her. She let out a pleased moan. "I'm going to fuck you in every way possible." He smirked pushing his forefinger into her tight ass. She let out a groan not expecting that. He wiggled his fingers around for a minute or two then pulled them out. Alining himself with her he thrust into her. She let out a gasp as he waited a second for her to get used to him. She thrust back onto him,

"Don't fucking stop!" She yelled mad at him. He let out his insane laugh and began pounding into her with her moaning out to him. "Oh! Hidan!" She would yell and he would growl out her name. He didn't like this position any more. He couldn't see her face. He wanted to watch all the expressions that crossed her face because of him. He stopped and pulled out of her, which she whined at him again. Standing up he pulled her up as well and threw her harshly against the wall. Lifting her leg he thrust back into her watching her face as he did so. It contorted into something of pleasure. He stopped moving again. She growled trying to go down on him, he stopped her though. "Hidan." she growled again her eye's opening into little slits to glare at him.

"What?"

"Fuck me." She ordered.

"Be more specific." He grinned at her.

"Take your dick and pound it into me!" She said still glaring. He grinned happy, for now, with her response and did as she asked. He continued until she came. Panting heavily she looked up at him. As he grinned down at her.

"That's two down. One to go." He said laying her down on the floor and lifting up her legs so she was upside down. Spreading her legs he thrust hard and quick into her tight little ass. She let out a scream of pain. Which only turned him on more. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back down into her. She let out another pain filled scream. Oh how he enjoyed hearing her scream like that. He could feel her blood on his penis now. He continued to do this until she quit screaming which took a few minutes.

"Bastard." She panted out, "That fucking hurt!" She looked up at him. He grinned, "How would you like it if I shoved a dildo up your ass like you just shoved your cock up mine?" She asked pissed.

"Sounds different." He shrugged, "You fucking loved it." He said moving a little to prove his point as she let out a moan.

"It still fucking hurt." She pouted.

"Should I cum in your tight ass or your warm pussy?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. Do you want kids or not?" She asked not caring as he moved slowly. He groaned out as he felt her muscles grip him tightly.

"Sure why not have some hellions running around?" He laughed again as he started to grind down onto her. She tried, and failed, to meet him but she had no leverage being upside down. He continued to torture her being slow and all. Finally he started to tense up and he quickly pulled out of her ass and stuck it into her vagina. Cumming with a deep growl of her name Morrigan came as well. "So how long until I get the hellions?" He asked chuckling.

"First I have to finish my heat." She giggled.

"Then how long?"

"Eh about 3 months."

"Fuck that's quick."

"Yeah well the whole time I'm going to need some one to help me."

"With what?"

"Little things like fucking me and getting me what I crave to eat."

"Sounds fuckin' easy." Hidan smirked.

"Fuck me again." She said pushing him back onto the bed. Still smirking her replied,

"I think I'm to tired." And he put his hands behind his head. She crawled on top of him. She shoved her breast into his face.

"Suck them." She begged. He made a half assed attempt to but, didn't.

"I'm to fucking tired." He grinned. She growled and shoved her nipple right into his mouth,

"Please baby suck on it." She begged kneading her breast. He sucked on it for a few seconds, then moved his head away.

"Hey there big why don't you suck on them?" He asked getting hard at the thought. She whined.

"But I want you to." She leaned in his face again. He grabbed one in his mouth and bite down hard. Drawing a little blood. She let out a groan.

"So you want pain?" He asked grinning. She nodded her head, he got up and pushed her down onto the bed. As she laid on her back playing with her own breast for the moment he got rope and tied her feet to different bed posts. He grabbed her hands and did this as well. She whined at him again. It really was hot to him. "Now what should I do with you?" He almost cooed to her. "You're all tied up now. At my mercy." He let out his insane laugh again.

"Whip me." She begged, "Please, I've been a bad girl and need to be whipped."

"I was going to but, since you want it so much, No." He walked over and got a candle lighting it. "How about some hot wax to cover that little pussy of yours?" He asked turning the candle so it would drip wax onto her. He started at her breasts putting little drops on her nipples and around them. Then he dripped a trail down her stomach and around her womanhood. Down the inside of her legs and back up. She was jerking and moaning the whole time. "What else do you have in here?" He asked looking around as she slightly twitched. She let out a groan. "You fucking got any toys?" He asked going threw her drawers.

"Bottom one." She moaned out. He opened the bottom to see a few things. He pulled out a small vibrator.

"I wonder what it would feel like to fuck you in your tight little pussy with this up your ass and on?" He asked her grinning like a mad man. Slowly he walked over to her and peeled off some of the wax. Pulling it off her nipples she let out a groan. He turned it on and put it up against them. "You like this don't you? You're a whore." He said ruffle grabbing her breast and playing with it.

"Only Hidans Whore." She said leaning into his touch.

"Good." He grinned and pulled away. She tried to follow him but the rope restrained her from doing so. "Do you want me to fuck you little pussy with this vibrator up you tight ass?" He asked licking her breast, "Of course you do. Because you're my little whore." He said while he shoved the vibrator into her butt. He thrust it in a few time, then turned it on high. She let out a loud moan, "See you fucking love it." He whispered into her ear thrusting into her pussy.

"I-I can-can't!" She moaned out,

"You can't what? Get enough? You fucking want more?" He asked slamming into her now. "You want me to rip your little pussy in half?" She nodded her head loving every minute of it. "You want to fuck my clone too?" He asked her eye's became bigger and she shook her head no. "Yes you do. You want to be fucked by 2 of me!" He yelled doing the shadow clone jutsu. His clone sat on her stomach, "You want him to cum in your face after he fucks your breasts? You want him to titty fuck you?" Hidan asked still slamming into her. She nodded yes, "You have to speak if you want it. Tell him you want it." She moaned out,

"I want you to cum in my face." She moaned barley there. The clone grinned and grabbed her breast and started to titty fuck her. With both of him on her she lost it all and came. Her body convulsing. Hidan came inside her again, it took a few minutes but the clone came on her face as well. She was out of it,

"Next we should have a gang bang, where I just cover you in cum." He grinned laying down next to her to regain some of his strength as she slept as well. He used her breast as a pillow his hand resting over her pussy. Still slightly awake he played with her. She let out little soft moans and such. Before he fell asleep he growled out, "You're mine." She smiled the ropes burning off her limbs, she turned to get closer to him.

"I know." she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"All mine." He whispered putting his head into the crook of her neck slowly falling asleep.


End file.
